The Sacred Maiden
by Reii Yen
Summary: Renee was born to be the Sacred Maiden, she holds the power to destroy this world, but another tribe wants to use her power will her family be able to hide from them? there are 2 new transfer students Cross and Kei are they related to anything?


Heys everybody this is my first time writing fan fic. Hope you enjoy this:) and please give me lots of reviews^.^

There's some translation at the bottom and if the writing is in bold that means they are thinking

*bows

The Sacred Maiden^^ (made up story)

CHAPTER 1

It's a quiet morning, suddenly the alarm rings.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!" The alarm shouts. Slowly my eyes open and I look for the alarm. Off goes the alarm and up I get.

"Rise and Shine," I say.

I quickly change into my school uniform, a pure white shirt with a Sakura emblem on my breast pocket, a pink tie, and a pure black skirt. Long, silky black hair slowly slides down. After changing I run down the stairs.

"Morning everybody," I shouted happily

"Mhm, morning to you too, come and get your breakfast," mother says warmly while frying an egg.

"Morning Nee-Chan," Momo, my little sister, replied with a cheerful smile

"Yep," replies my older brother, Zero.

"Morning darling how was your sleep?" my dad asks while reading the newspaper.

"Fine, thanks," I reply with a smile.

I quickly grab a plate of French toast and a glass of milk from the bench and slid into an empty seat munching on my breakfast.

-x-

"I'm done now," Zero said in an excited tone.

"Me too," I added.

Zero and I leave our seats, and place our plates in the sink.

"We're off now," we both say.

"Yes, be back soon" mother ordered while smiling.

"Bye bye Zero-nii-chan, Renee-nee-chan," Momo says then gives a hug to both of us.

"Race you to school," Zero shouts enthusiastically and runs off.

"Ok sure, the loser washes the dishes tonight," I barked back, running as well.

"Sure," he replies.

Hi! I'm Xiu Renee, this year I'm 16 years old I am currently attending 2nd year at Sakura High School with my older brother Zero. I'm half Japanese and half Chinese. My family owns a traditional medicine store, and my brother and I both study medical studies with our father. At school I'm in the Kendo club and I'm doing pretty well. My hobbies are cooking and making traditional medicine and EATING! Well I also hold a very dark secret, my family is one of the ancient tribes Xiuri that wields and own unique magic. My father controls the wood elements, my mother controls water, Zero controls fire and Momo controls Ice.

Now you ask me, well in my tribe there is always a Sacred Maiden. Unfortunately I am that Sacred Maiden, I control all elements and can wield almost every magic. However, there is also another dark tribe called the Black. That tribe searches for our family and try to steal our power and use the power of the Sacred Maiden to destroy Earth. So my family's top priority is to protect me and to conceal our presence.

nee-chan: Sister

nii chan: brother

-x-:change of scene

END OF CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 2

I was first to reach the school's gate, Zero runs behind me panting.

"I win, the dishes are yours tonight!" I announced proudly.

"Yeah yeah! Why do I always lose anyways?" Zero complains.

"No worries, you'll beat me someday!" I try to comfort.

"Of course," he says proudly.

"Okays I'm going to class. See ya Zero," I said waving.

"Yeah, okay."

"Oh yeah, I got club activities today so you can go home first."

"Kay, see ya!" Zero says then walks away to his classroom.

I walk towards my homeroom and I bump into something or someone?

"Ouch" I complain, I was about to fall on the ground when an arm reaches out and holds me.

"Sorry," a guy says with an apologetic look, he slowly releases me.

"It's alright," I say.

When I look closely he looks quite cute, dark blue eyes, light green hair. I then continued my way to class.

-x-

"Morning Renee-chan!" Akane-chan says tapping on my table.

I look up and reply, "Hey Akane-chan."

"Have you heard? There are two new students transferring to our school today, and they say they're both cute and handsome!" Akane says excitedly.

"Well the girls are going to be flirting all day then," I reply.

"Yea I know, aye? But who cares, at least now we have enough people in our class to group for cleaning duties."

"Mmm yeah, I nearly forgot about that," I reply with a quick laugh.

Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Quos, walks in. The class becomes quiet and the students sit in their seats. He is known as the Akuma in the teacher's staffroom. He's strict, merciless, inconsiderate and…

"Okay class, there are two new transfer students here today. Come right in!" Mr. Quos says with a stoic face.

Two boys walk in. Wait... One of them was the one who bumped into me?

He introduces himself in a gentle tone, "Hi everybody. My name is Mashiro Cross."

"Hanabushi Kei," the other guy says looking annoyed. He quickly scans around the class and stares at me. 'Wait, why is he staring at me?'

"Okay sit down two seats available near Renee one on the right and the other behind" Mr. Quos says coldly. I raise my hand to let them know who the mentioned person is. 'Why, why, why? Why must I be around these two guys, now I can have no peace!' They both stalk towards me, Mashiro Cross sits on my right and Hanabushi Kei sits behind me.

-x-

The bell rings and I rush off to club activities, feeling relief when I leave the tense atmosphere.

*School dojo*

"Kyaa…. Men!" I scream as I hit Ichigo-senpai. We bow.

"Well done Renee, you're getting better are you really not taking extra training? You just started and already that good?" Ichigo-senpai says in a questioning voice.

"Of course not, I'm not that active anyways," I lie. Of course, we Xiu members have to train everyday in stamina, magic, fighting skills, medical skills, especially me! It'd be disappointing if I can't even beat Ichigo-senpai.

A loud clap comes from behind. "Okay everybody! Today we have two new members, Mashiro-kun and Hanabushi-kun," Club President, Takshima Rui, says in a loud voice. His eyes searches among the crowd and his eyes land on me. "Uh... Renee, show them around and um... Train with them a little."

My attention slowly lands on them. 'Oh my god, them again! Just when I thought I had a place to escape to, I'm stuck with them again... "Yes club president," I reply unwillingly.

"Okay everybody else do your own thing," Takshima Rui says.

I walk towards the new club members. "Nice to see you guys again, I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? My name is Xiu Renee you guys can call me Renee" I say nicely. 'Damn, damn this all!'

"Hey Renee-chan. Sorry about this morning, just call me Cross," Cross-kun says, blushing.

"Yo," mumbles Hanabushi Kei.

I converse with them while showing them around the dojo. "So have you guys trained in kendo before?" I questioned.

"A little, not much," Cross-kun answers

"Yeah, for a few years," Hanabushi Kei says, looking around.

"So I won't have to teach you guys the basics right, so who wants to train with me first?" I ask playfully.

"I will," Hanabushi Kei accepts quickly.

"Yeah, I'll watch you guys first," Cross-kun says politely.

I wait for him to change. When we are face to face, we bow, and the match begins.

He's very quick, every time I catch up he always increases his speed again. It's been one and a half minutes, usually I'd be done by now, but the fight continues. The match becomes fiercer and the club members start to stop what they are doing and watch us fight. For some reason some of my powers leaked out at the same time I sensed some powers coming from Kei. 'Who is he?' His blade is about to hit my head, but I dodge and reach him first.

"Men!" I scream.

He looks shocked, suddenly he smiles. The crowd begins clapping, "Woo! Good on you, Renee," the crowd cheers while Kei walks away into the change room.

-x-

*Recess*

While I walk along the stairways to the rooftop, I feel somebody following me. I lead them to the rooftop and turn around. 'I remember this smell... It's Hanabushi Kei!'

"Why are you following me?" I question him.

"Who are you? Why do you have spiritual powers"? He counters my question with more questions, while scrutinizing me from head to toe.

"I'm me, Renee Xiu. What spiritual powers?" I reply. 'He knows...'

"Don't play with me!" he yells impatiently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I reply, pretending to look clueless.

"Fine. I command thee, open battlefield now!" he orders.

Suddenly, a space was created and surrounded us. Slowly balls of fire speed towards me. 'Oh my god! What's with him? I got to defend myself...'

"Shun lay cheng shui chiang qui ti" I quickly chanted a spell. A wall of water was formed and the ball of fire was distinguished.

"You are?" he asks once again.

"Guess," I then walk away. He stares at my retreating back for awhile before he too walks away.

Behind the walls a mysterious silhouette of a person says, "I found you, Sacred Maiden... Soon you will be mine."

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
